


Koriand'r

by By_Noa



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Amnesia, Episode: s01e10 Koriand'r, Gen, Missing Scenes, Recovered Memories, concerned Dick, impressed Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_Noa/pseuds/By_Noa
Summary: As Kory’s memories come flooding back, she discovers her true mission, regarding Rachel. While Dick and Donna discover Kory’s alien origins.Flashbacks included.





	Koriand'r

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as the second part for "Together," but you don't have to read it to read this. 
> 
> Her memories playing out are between the asterix, what she interprets about them are not. I hope that makes sense? I took some liberties but hopefully it works.

The doors swing open and all Kory sees is space, so much space, and puddles, and metal. She can smell rust, dirt and there’s mold in the air, too, but something is pulling her there, more than a memory and she needs answers. She deserves an explanation to help her understand why she would ever try to kill a girl she has grown to love.

The hairs on her body sway, and she feels like she might be floating. The energy has changed somewhere in the nothingness, it’s a little thicker and she can feel a presence besides the two with her. It’s warm and electric, alive, and beating with power, and she responds, moving in its direction.

A purple light washes over her, scanning her from head to toe, and it feels familiar, comforting even. The air shifts again, a gentle breeze taking off in her hair, and there it is in front of her, the call, in the form of a ship big enough to home a small colony.  
“This ship,” Kory breathes, glancing at Dick. “I know it, it’s mine.”

“Koriand’r,” a voice echoes, and she responds without hesitating. “Xhal,” on her tongue, it feels like an exotic fruit she’s tasting for the first time and it’s exhilarating. Her fingers ghost her lips as though she can capture and keep it there.

A loud clank sounds and an opening is revealed, slowly lowering in front of her. She doesn’t hesitate, she knows who she is, is hidden somewhere on this ship. Her ship. She drags her fingers along the cold intricately designed surface and is filled with a rush of tangled images and lights, and in those lights, faces. Among them, a face like hers, almost exactly, only with different hair and eyes.

Her skin climbs back on her bones and she lets the memory go with the stream of other incoming colors, faces, places and words. She presses on, moving further in, and she can see herself all over the ship. She’s been up and down these halls, between these walls more times than she can count, it’s a haven, that much she knows, even now it’s the safest she’s ever felt.

Kory walks towards the cockpit and the doors open. Her mind explodes with flashes of living, breathing galaxies, nebulae, changing in shape, size and color, and constellations mapped across the skies. A tear wets her cheek as other planets race by her mind’s eye, stars exploding, rubble and streams of green and pinkish light dancing across the black pool of space. Kory knows space. She knows space intimately and it knows of her, too. 

She leans against the piloting chair and touches it gently. The broken pieces of her mind begin to shift and change shape and she tries to keep up, make sense of it but she can’t be sure of what order to put it all in. She was travelling in space, she reasons, something, anything could’ve hit her ship and sent it spiraling into Earth’s atmosphere. Now she knew there was such a thing as space weather, it would explain the chaos she was seeing every time she thought about being on the ship.

“Kory,” Dick calls. “Kory.”

Kory clears her throat. “I’m here,” she walks back into the belly of the ship, watching Dick as he enters with his friend, and it’s the first time she realizes how different she is from him, from all of them and how that might change everything.  
“Gotta admit,” the dark-haired girl says. “I’m impressed.” She points a thumb at herself. “Donna, by the way.”

Dick is like a kid in a toy store, touching everything he encounters, picking it up and examining with fascination. “How could you forget something like this?” His voice is even, and she snorts involuntarily at how neutral he seems about being on a ship for the first time, much like his friend.

“I’m from a planet called Tamaran,” She says it as it comes, barely having time to process it before it’s leaving her.

“Anything else coming back?” Dick says.

“There are images in my head, but they’re moving too fast,” she kneads her fingers into the side of her skull. “I remember coming to Earth in this ship,” Kory glances at the console and approaches. “I remember standing at this console.” She spins on her heel as another flash hits her in her ribs, and her body clenches in anticipation of another blow. 

***  
A man, a giant has her tiny body in his hands, squeezing her, but she isn’t afraid. She knows this man. She trusts him. Kory propels herself out of his grasp and lands firmly on her feet. He smiles daringly, and then she lurches for him with a roar and green fire in her eyes. They exchange blows and she blocks each one. She feels the power of his beastly man, but she also feels her own growing. Kory leaps into the air, and she feels like she’s flying before she flips and lands squarely on his shoulders, cracking him in the head with her elbow until he falls to his knees.

Another memory hurries in behind and she hears a woman’s voice. “Koriand’r.” it’s full of love, and loss and fear. Her heart swells at the sound because she thinks she may know it. Mother."I thought you were dead."  
***  
Words seem to bubble up to the surface, their meanings following behind, but it feels empty. She knows but she doesn’t feel, it’s as though she is witnessing someone else’s life. Home isn’t in her bones, and she thinks it may be because she’s been on Earth too long with these people. Gar’s laugh is grounding, Rachel’s heart and Dick’s voice, they’ve held her from drifting too far away on a cloud she may lose herself on.

“Kory,” Dick’s voice is among all the other voices, but it’s closer.

Her mind turns blank, empty spaces in her memory turn black and she loses it all. “I know it’s in here,” she cries. “I feel it.” Dick’s voice comes into the darkness and she opens her eyes to find him holding her shoulders. His eyes are soft and searching, and he relaxes when she speaks. “I feel it.”  
***  
“You are Tamaran’s best hope.” The woman’s voice, who she believes may be her mother, speaks again. “Our only hope.”  
***

“Kory, look at me,” Dick begs. One hand remains on her shoulder, but the other is cradling her face. “Hey,”

Kory breathes in deep and she’s back on the ship, in the now, and It’s just her and Dick. “I’m OK.”

“You don’t look OK,” he says with a hint of panic in his voice. “Did you remember something else?”

“I don’t know,” Kory holds his hand on her face and gently peels it away. She is in sensory overload, and his touch is not helping. “I’m not sure of anything,” she looks around and finds no Donna. “Where’s your friend?”

“Being nosy,” he says, huffing through his nose.

Kory swallows and pulls away from him, putting distance between them. “Nothing makes sense,” she leans against the console.

“Tell me,” Dick leans against it too. He’s ready to listen. He wants to know. 

“I don’t know what I’m seeing or feeling. There are all these flashes, but I -,” Kory pauses. “I don’t know how I lost my memory, it wasn't here on this ship because I was searching for Rachel. It had to have happened after I got here.” She sighs. “I was closing in on Rachel’s location, what if, what if Adamson’s people – maybe they got to me somehow, some way and wiped me clean.” Kory looks up at Dick. “I don’t know, just, something about being in that asylum felt familiar. Being that hurt that way.”

Dick stills, mauls it over and his jaw tightens. “It’s possible,” he says. “Though I think he might have mentioned it just to gloat. When I showed up at his, he knew who I was and wanted me know.” Dick leans closer. “Hey. We’re going to figure this out.”

“You came after me,” Kory’s tone is questioning, she knows she’ll need him, all of them if she’s going to work through this heaping pile of mess inside of her. She promised herself she would wait, but he is right there, and she doesn’t know if they’ll ever get this time again. She can't do this alone. 

Dick holds her gaze. “Yeah, I did.”

“After I,” she takes it back, swallows the words, the reminder she hurt Rachel. “Why?”

Dick lifts a shoulder, and she expects an excuse, some kind of deflection. “You know why,” he sighs. “Besides, I trust you. I know you would never willingly hurt Rachel. I don’t know about Kory before, but I know who you are now.”

Kory gestures to her ship. “And all of this,”

He snorts, and the tension is broken. “Don’t punch me, but,” he scratches his neck. “this is almost the least surprising thing about you. It’s the most interesting, but,”

“Oh really,” Kory crosses her arms. “Then what is the most surprising thing about me, Dick Grayson?”

Dick’s smile shrinks a little, and he takes his time to thinking about it. He shrugs. “You and me,” he says after a long pause and his eyes fall away then. 

In that moment Kory wonders if one of her powers allows her to read minds because she is sure what she is hearing is, he's a lost cause who doesn't deserve to be happy, or at peace. “Dick,” 

“I think we both know out of the two of us, I’m the fucked up one. You just happen to be from another planet.”

Kory clamps her mouth shut when Dick’s friend re-enters the room, approaching the console with a book in her hands, one she knows as soon as she touches it. “This book is the only thing in here that looks old.” 

Kory studies it as Donna places it down and runs her fingers over the shapes. “It’s called Ghoul-ren-desdai, death of worlds,” Kory is hearing it for the first time as she says it, but she feels the power of its truth. She opens it and then touches the console and a projection of a planet engulfed in flames appears in front of them. She knows this feeling, of dread and fear and anger. “We’re looking at a future projection, Tamaran burning, unless Rachel dies my world will,” even saying those words turns her stomach into a fist.

“And how does Rachel do that?” Dick swallows.

“She doesn’t,” Kory breathes out. “Someone from somewhere else,”

“Another planet,” Donna says.

“No, another dimension,” She feels an urgency in the pit of her stomach trying to drag her into action. “He came here along ago, destroyed a world,” she frowns, processing and translating at the same time as her memories of the prophecy continue to invade. She’s filled with guilt and regret, and voices she knows she should recognize fight in the back of her mind.  
***

“I am ready,” a woman’s voice, lighter than the one she heard before speaks.

“You are not,” the familiar, maternal voice replies. “Koriand’r is best suited to this mission. She is the best Tamaran has. It is hers.”

“Damn you,” the woman says in their language.  
***

“But he was banished somehow, but I don’t know, this could all be wrong,” muscle memory has her tapping another sequence and a large ape-like being appears. “This being was summoned to Earth to conceive a daughter.”

“Rachel,” Dick says.

“Her father, Trigon,” his name is bitter on her tongue, black, and hot. “He was pulled back to his home and imprisoned, but she is the doorway that he can walk through, the anchor that will keep him here this time. Earth will be the first planet he’ll cover in his darkness, but eventually, everything, all worlds, my world will burn.” And her skin grows hot at the thought, she doesn’t even remember who she’s saving back home, but the need grows stronger, yet she wants to save Rachel, too.

***  
Kory looks down at her clothes as they change, elongating to her ankles and turning to a deeper purple. She wears a sentimental, unfamiliar trinket on her head, a crown, but shaped like a tree with several branches. She’s fitted with a gold plate of jewellery that covers her shoulders and clavicle, with red gems lined along the neck line. Her feet are bare, and she is stood outside double doors, the height of a building. She feels anticipation for her arrival and when the doors crack open, she is met with hundreds of faces. They are all draped in richly textured fabrics, in bright colors and soft flowing finishes, jewellery is worn around their heads, ankles, necks, and draped around their shoulders. It glitters, shimmers and shines as she walks and they part, creating an aisle for her to walk in.

They bow. At her?  
***  
“Hold on,” Donna moves into Kory’s space and she is drawn back into reality. The woman reaches for the book and turns the page. “We may have a more immediate problem,” she points to the beast leaving his dimension to enter theirs. “This is Rachel’s father,” her finger drifts along the page to the small girl, caped. “This is Rachel,” and then to the bigger person. “Who is this?”

“Rachel’s mother,” Dick answers.

“They look cozy,”

Angela’s face comes up on the projector and Kory’s heart sinks. She’s left Rachel, worse still, Gar with a devil worshiper. Angela would have no reason to hurt Rachel, she would manipulate as she’d done all of them from the asylum, but Gar, he would be a threat.

“It’s a family affair." 

“Gar,” Dick and Kory say in unison.

“Fuck,” Dick clenches his fists.

"You're not so bad, red. What do you say, we put an end to this shit before it has a chance to start?" Donna says with a smile, and Kory nods as the girl moves to the door. Dick follows, but Kory’s feet won’t move. She doesn't know if she can do what she was sent to do, because she isn't the woman who left Tamaran, and because she loves the girl she's supposed to stop. Dick pauses as though he feels her absence and turns back. “Kory, what is it?”

Kory shakes her head. “I need this to stop so I can do what I do, so I can help them. But everything just keeps coming,” their eyes meet and he moves closer to her, close enough to feel. 

Dick touches her arm, sliding down to her hand. “It’s already yours. Trust it. Let it come. That’s how you get it to stop. OK?” He smiles. "You got this. You left your home to save it, came here to save mine. That's fucking insane, and awesome." Dick dips his head as her eyes drop, and pulls her gaze back to him. "Kory, I don't know who you were on your planet, but I do know, you wouldn't be here if you weren't the best." 

Kory nods.

He cups the back of her neck and draws her close, capturing her mouth, and their fingers entwine. It’s brief but tender and when she pulls away, he’s smiling, just for her, it’s an ‘everything is going to be OK’ smile. She needs it, and she's grateful for him, but now he's smirking. “What?” 

“Koriand’r,” Dick’s smile widens. “Suits you.”

This is where she would roll her eyes at him, but she can’t, because her heart is doing things too big to multitask. 

“We can do this.” Dick says in all seriousness. “We’re going to save Rachel and get Gar out of there. Together.”

Kory nods and kisses him again, and he responds eagerly, reaching up to cradle her jaw.

“Move your asses,” Donna calls up.

Dick hurries out of the ship into the warehouse and she is mere paces behind him when a searing pain splits her in two, right in the place she was hurt at the asylum. Kory reaches down, gripping her stomach.  
She’s being poked, prodded, frozen and thawed, and then split apart, but she isn’t at the asylum. It isn’t their table she’s on.

Before she can make sense of it, she’s being thrown into another memory. The same one she’s dreamed and thought about since she woke up, remembering pieces so small she couldn’t make a picture out of it until now. The night she sent a distress call on her ship visits her again. 

****  
She’s jerks forward and her ship rocks as its hit, swerving off-course. Her fingers move quickly across her communication board and she dials in. Another crash against her ship sends it diving, and she fights to right it again. The distress call patches through and she asks for help, only getting half her coordinates out before it crashes, and the screen goes black.

“So far, she’s impervious to almost all assaults,” a voice says, followed by burning ache. Kory shakes it off and punches the power, falling back in her chair as her ships lifts up, righting itself before it speeds towards Earth.

****  
Kory turns to her ship and the cloak falls over it. She was escaping an attack, but she can't remember who or where she was running from, or why, only that she barely made it out.

“Damn you,” the voice said in their language, and now she knew whoever it was, wasn't talking to her mother, they were talking to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope there weren't too many mistakes.
> 
> I'm working on my Dick trailer fic now, so trying to hold off on watching the finale until I've mapped it out to the end. I'm interested to see how much mine will differ from the series. Without spoilers, please tell me it was good? And also, if this story was.


End file.
